1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling fan motor and, in particular, to a ceiling fan motor with a generator winding.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional energy-saving generator device mainly has a generator 3 installed on the axle 2 of a motor 1. When electrical power drives the axle 2 of the motor 1 to rotate, it concurrently drives the generator 3 to generate electrical power. The generator 3 is connected with a power adjuster 4, a charging controller 5, and a battery cell 6. This achieves the goal of saving energy by making use of the electrical power generated by the generator 3.
However, the above-mentioned energy-saving generator device in practice has the load of driving the generator 3 in addition to its original load. Therefore, it requires a larger voltage in order to smoothly drive the motor 1 and the generator 3 at the same time. Therefore, the conventional energy-saving generator device cannot really achieve the effect of saving energy.
Moreover, the generator 3 in the energy-saving generator device has stator and motor structures in addition to the necessary housing. Therefore, the production cost cannot be reduced.
It is the purpose of the invention to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a ceiling fan motor with better energy-saving effects.